


Fantasies come True

by izzywolf22



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 00:49:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8600584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izzywolf22/pseuds/izzywolf22
Summary: First Yaoi, it probably sucks  Seme Luffy , Uke ZoroWRITTEN 4/2/15





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hey! this is my first ZoLu/LuZo fic, and lemon. I just love this pairing they'll be the death of me XD. I hope you enjoy, and btw the Lemon is easily skippable if your not comfortable with it. Thank you and ENJOY XP.

" _Oi, Ace what is sex?"_ Luffy asked, Luffy just turned 8 years old, Ace was 11 years old.

" _Where did you hear that?"_ Ace face full of shock, not ready to ruin his little brother's mind.

" _I heard a man tell a girl that, and when they went into a room I heard screaming noises"_ Innocent little Luffy still questioning.

" _SABO!"_ Ace called for his smarter, even though he wouldn't admit it, brother.

" _WHAT!"_ he shouted as a reply, as he walked into the room his brothers were in.

" _Since I can't do it, explain to Luffy what...sex is…"_ Ace said, as both brothers were getting red in the face.

" _o-okay, sit down Luf"_ Luffy sat as Ace, and Sabo were still blushing out of embarrassment through the 'talk'.

" _Oh, so you mean frick-fracking"_ Luffy said plainly.

" _What?"_ the two elder brothers said. " _What do you mean 'frick-fracking', it's called sex…."_

Luffy pouted, " _No i'm going to call it frick-fracking it's funnier that way"_ both brothers were shocked and horrified that their little innocent cry baby brother already know what 'sex' is.

" _Luffy, we're never talking about this again"_ both deadpanned.

" _Ok"_ and they went to sleep.

**____________________________________________________________________________**

**-Zoro POV -**

I was going in since I was done with my "watch" shift, with Brook taking over. I was heading towards the my room that I shared with Luf. ' _heh I remember the first time I called Luffy, Luf.'_ I thought, he was shocked when he heard the nickname, ' _I can call you that right?, because you have quite the face right now.'_ it was weird until he told me why he was shocked, I thought it was cute...did I just say cute?. ' _oh yea you can call me that, it was just a little surprising since only my brothers called me that'_ I thought it was a coincidence, but he said brothers, with an ' _s'_ at the end, meaning more than one brother I know of Ace, but another brother, I quickly dismissed it.

I walked into our room, Luffy was mumbling something. I got closer to his face, "No..i'm going to call….it frick-fracking it's….funnier that way…" Luffy laughed a little bit, I was about to walk away until Luffy started mumbling something, "I wonder who i'm going to frick-frackle…", Oh my god, did he have to say that, shit I bet my face is red, damn it. I've got to admit, I grown to love that beautiful monkey over these two years. I was walking to my side of the room, I usually sleep without my covers, I put them on for tonight, even though it's shameful I knew I was going to dream of fantasies tonight. Just when I was falling asleep, I heard the best thing I ever heard from Luffy's lips. " _hehe, Zorooooo I love you, let's frackle…"_

That night Zoro slept with a smile on his horribly blushing face.

**____________________________________________________________________________**

It was the next day, it was breakfast time, Luffy came in last. "Oi, Luffy you ok?" Nami asked Luffy, "Oh yea i'm fine.." he took a glance at Zoro from the corner of his eye, Zoro was looking at Luffy with concern. He moved his head to the side opposite of Zoro, "I just had a really good dream I needed to finish." Zoro blushed instantly, looking down. "Are you sure Luffy, I saw you go into the bathroom in a hurr-" Luffy interrupted Nami, "yes i'm fine" he quietly said. breakfast was awkward, everyone except Robin were oblivious that when Zoro would look at Luffy he'll blush and Luffy would blush when he would look at Zoro. "Hmm interesting.." Robin said, "Did you say anything Robin-san?" Brook asked. "No, I didn't".

" _Oh damn it, I know I like Zoro, but I didn't know it was this bad, having perverted dreams."_ Luffy thought.

" _He had a fantasy too huh, clearly his was more 'mature' than mine was."_ Zoro chuckled to himself, as he smiled with a very faint blush that you would need binoculars to notice it. After breakfast Zoro woke up from his nap with a devious plan, ' _why not work out on the deck, haven't done that in a while.'_

Everyone except Zoro, and surprisingly Luffy went to check out the town, as soon as the rest of the crew left, Zoro took off the top half of his robe leaving him shirtless and instantly started working out. Luffy walked onto the deck just in time to see Zoro working out in the sun, Luffy's heart stopped, taking in the swordsman's beauty. Zoro glanced at him and grinned seductively, Luffy being a idiot caught it, let's just say he's smarter and more aware than you think. ' _oh so he's playing this game huh, might as well join'_ Luffy thought.

Zoro caught Luffy's evil grin, he was a little taken off guard, he continued until he looked at the kitchen door seeing Luffy with a green popsicle in his mouth. Zoro dropped his weights blushing furiously, Luffy slowly walked over the swordsman, licking the tip, "are you okay Zozo?". Zoro breath hitched, "i'm guessing you found out right?" Luffy asked the red faced greenette. "y-yea..", Luffy laughed seductively, "welllllll, the crew's not coming back for three hours, want to have some fun Zo?". ' _Holy, I didn't know that he could be really, really seductive at all with how his mind is set, well we have three hours so I guess we have lots of time.'_ Zoro thought.

**__________________________Lemon Ahead________________________________**

"Luf, I love you.." Zoro spoke not realizing what he just said, Luffy grinned like his normal happy self, "I love you too Zoro". Zoro threw the popsicle, and grabbed Luffy's hand softly, dragging him towards their room. When they entered Zoro cupped Luffy's face and kissed it passionately, tongues danced slowly, savoring each other, showing no dominance, just pure love. When they broke for air, they both stared at each other, lust and love filling their eyes, "did you know you're beautiful" they both said to the other at the same time, both chuckled and rested their foreheads together.

Luffy laughed, and tackled Zoro onto their combined beds, "I hope you don't being the bottom Zozo", Zoro looked a little downcast, he wanted to top, "Don't worry i'll make you love being the bottom." Zoro got hard instantly, Luffy feeling his bulge. "Hmm, someones impatient." Luffy whispered into Zoro neck, making him shiver with delight. Luffy was attacking Zoro's neck, he found his sweet spot making Zoro moan. Luffy was taking off Zoro's robe, leaving only his pants and haramaki on. He moved down kissing the scarred body. Taking one of Zoros nipples in his mouth, fondling the other. Luffy licked it, tongue swirling and sucking it. Zoro shaky breath intrigued Luffy, continuing to move down to the scar across his chest, Luffy pulling off the haramaki, leaving the tight pants on. Zoro almost couldn't take he needed his pants off now. Luffy could tell Zoro needed to be set free. Luffy granted his wish, slipping off his pants a briefs exposing Zoro's erect member, Zoro gasped when the air hit his shaft. Luffy rubbed it lovingly while kissing Zoro, having arms cupped to his face. Luffy started jerking Zoro off, a little more rougher to get a better response making Zoro moan into the fierce tongue battle, Luffy being dominant one. Zoro was moaning and groaning, he felt Luffy kiss the scar gently on his unusable eye, loving the feeling.

Luffy getting harder by the second, Zoro peeled off the open vest, Zoro hadn't realised it but Luffy was built more than he thought even though he was lean, Zoro felt Luffy's muscles, and rubbed his thumb sweetly, and supportively on his big 'X' scar, continuing to go on. "Oi, I'll be right back" Luffy left Zoro in need, Luffy came back in with lube. "We actually have lube?", "Yep stole it out of Sanji and Usopp's room (LOL), and don't worry it was Usopp's and it was untouched." Zoro let it slide he did not want to think of the ero-cook doing Usopp when it was his time. Luffy covered his fingers in lube, "Okay I you have to relax, alright?" Zoro nodded. Luffy went to kiss Zoro again while inserting a finger, " _Mmhnhh_ ", Luffy felt Zoro getting tense, he used his free hand to calmly stroke his face and inserted the second finger, and slowly thrusting, determined to find Zoro's sweet spot. Zoro broke the kiss with a loud, and needy moan, Luffy took his fingers out, despite Zoro's whimpers, Luffy finally set his throbbing member free. Zoro whistled "It's bigger than I thought would it be, actually way bigger." Zoro eyed his member hungrily. Zoro gestured to Luffy, Luffy leaned back, while Zoro lean forward. Zoro would've been a tease, but he felt good, so he wants to make Luffy feel good too. Zoro licked the whole tip and took in as much as Luffy's shaft he could. Luffy let out a breath that he held for too long, and moaned as Zoro bobbed his head up and down, feeling Luffy, wanting to thrust he held a strong grip on Luffy's hips and sucked him more faster and slightly harder. Hearing Luffy with those sinful moans, he proceeded, feeling hands in his green hair, brushing through softly holding onto Zoro's head. Zoro was doing tongue tricks and felt Luffy almost at his limit, Luffy tried to back up, but Zoro kept his hold on Luffy's hips, looking into his eyes showing that he still wanted to continue, reluctantly Luffy just kept letting Zoro sucked him off. " _haaahh… ah_ Zoro i'm cum- _haah"_ Luffy released, letting Zoro swallow his _jizz_.

Luffy kissed Zoro, tasting his own, in his mouth noticing Zoro and his neglected members. Luffy scooted closer having Zoro's legs intertwined with his while Luffy was stoking both members to regain their hardness. "Oi, get on top of me okay" Luffy told his lover, now stroking Zoro sides. Zoro didn't want to admit it, but he was slightly embarrassed being on top of Luffy, but the feeling went away when Luffy gave him a smile he never seen before. Luffy had just lubricated his shaft. "Relax okay", "I'm already relaxed baka" Zoro said with a chuckle. Zoro slowly let Luffy's member penetrate him, " _guhaah"_ Luffy groaned at Zoro's tight walls, while Zoro grunted at the pain slowly morphing into pleasure, Luffy gave nod which Zoro gave in return after Luffy adjusted, and Luffy started thrusting upwards having Zoro meet him down in rhythm, Luffy started thrusting a little faster then he met Zoro's sweet spot once again, leaving Zoro moaning and eyeing Luffy in need. Luffy exited Zoro, making him lean back, And himself penetrating into those lovable tight walls aiming for his lovers spot, thrusting over and over again. Hearing Zoro moan was music to his ears, sending him over the edge. Thrusting harder, and deeper before hitting his prostate, Luffy felt a heat in his lower region knowing he was almost at his limit. "in _hah -_ or out _haah"_ . Zoro feeling his limit reach wondered what it would feel like, "Which..ever" he responded gasping, and panting. Zoro already done, clenched his walls on Luffy member letting a loud moan, releasing all over Luffy and his chest.

Feeling Zoro clench on him, and seeing Zoro release made him cum hard into Zoro moaning. Taking his dick out of Zoro, he fell next to him exhausted.

**___________________________Lemon End___________________________________**

"Damn.." Luffy said grabbing a blanket that was visible and wrapped it around Zoro and him.

"I got to admit, it was nice being the bottom." Zoro said as Luffy thanked him with a kiss. Zoro looked at the clock, and back at his beautiful monkey, "We have 2 hours and about 30 minutes left before they come back" Zoro reminded Luffy, putting his arm around him, feeling Luffy head at the crook of his neck. "Naaaa, we'll fix ourselves in a bit, I just want to lay down for a couple of minutes" Luffy said while nuzzling into Zoro, falling asleep.

"Zoro felt Luffy's slow and comforting breaths on his neck, ' _how lucky am I to have this monkey mine..heh that rhymed'_ Zoro thought while he kissed Luffy's head and stroked Luffy's arm and back falling into a light sleep.

**____________________________________________________________________________**

About half hour later, Zoro woke up again, shaking Luffy slightly, Luffy woke up with a tired gaze, he looked at Zoro and smiled lazily at him. "Ready?" Zoro asked as he ruffled Luffy's ebony hair. Luffy looked at the clock, "yea.. we have an hour and..54 minutes until they come back"

Zoro and Luffy got up headed toward the bath house on the Sunny, getting the bathwater ready, Zoro went in first, grabbed Luffy's hand as the other went in, seeing Luffy feeling weak already. Luffy tiredly pouted, "Why do we have….sea water..even..though we have Devil friut users..", Zoro frowned, "Because a certain witch believes it's better for your skin.", Luffy looked at Zoro, "That's...Bull..shit" Zoro chuckled at Luffy's response, Zoro drained the water a little so Luffy would be more comfortable. "Better Luf?", Zoro said, wanting Luffy to not drown by sitting in water, "Yea.."

Luffy just got done scrubbing Zoro's hair which he adored. Zoro enjoyed the feeling of Luffy's hands in his hair, he already did Luffy's hair. "Ok i'm done with you, do me now please" Luffy said as he rinsed the other's hair out. Zoro turned back around to wash Luffy's back since his back was washed first, surprisingly it was calm and peaceful in their bath house. He was scrubbing Luffy back, he stopped when he heard a human like purr. " aww, that felt goood~, why'd you stop Zo?" Luffy turned to face Zoro who looked content with a small blush present. "You purred" Zoro said laughing softly, "Yea I do that alot when I have a scratch that I can't reach, and someone scratches it for me." Luffy said as he wore half- lidded eyes, with another lazy smile. Zoro just hummed, and turn Luffy's back around.

They got out and put on fresh clothes, and went outside to lean against the rail on the Sunny.

**____________________________________________________________________________**

It was near dusk, when the group came back, they all stopped when they saw Luffy with Zoro, and Zoro wa smiling..widely. "Um, we're back.." Nami said to let the two know that they came back, Luffy waved with his usual smile, and Zoro went back to his normal scowl. "So what did you guys do today." Usopp said. Zoro and Luffy looked at each other, "Well earlier Zoro was training, and I had a snack, then we compromised and played a game together…" Luffy said calmly, while Zoro and Robin blushed secretly. "what type of game is it, I want to play." Chopper said. Luffy and Zoro's eyes widen, "uh it was a...really hard game Chopper..sorry." Zoro said, trying to act like nothing happened. The crew just went back to how they were, they had dinner and Luffy didn't try to snatch food off of Zoro's plate, that shocked everyone even Zoro, but they didn't say anything. Everything was normal, and everyone turned in for the night.

**____________________________________________________________________________**

The next day everyone was out on the deck enjoying the day since they set sail in the morning. Luffy was on his special seat, Zoro was napping near him, Nami was reading the paper... sunbathing. Usopp was making ammunition or Pop Green, Sanji was serving Nami and oogling over her, Chopper was watching Usopp work,since Usopp was telling stories while making more Pop Green, Robin laying on the grassy deck, on top of a blanket reading a history book. Franky was sitting at the outdoor picnic table with Brook, drawing blueprints and drinking Cola. While Brook was writing music and drinking milk while conversing with Franky.

Luffy was staring out into sea bored, and a little tired from yesterday's events, basically his hips are sore, he got up and walked over to Zoro. ' _What is that BAKA DOING!'_ everyone thought minus Robin. Zoro had a very bad morning after breakfast, Sanji went too far with a fight, and now a very pissed Zoro. When Luffy reached Zoro he sat next to him. "Hey can I take a nap with you Zo?", Zoro opens his eye, and whispered "sure but let's go to the crow's nest, it's quieter... and more comfortable.", Luffy smiled a smile only Zoro can see, "Okay". Zoro intertwined his hand with Luffy's and was about to climb the stairs to the crow's nest but Nami interrupted. "Are you guys..together?" she asked as the crew wondered in suspicion. Zoro gave me a funny look, I gave him a grin and turned to Robin, then the crew. "Ask Robin, she was watching quite the show yesterday shishishi-". Everyone turned to Robin who was red. The crew looked either horrified (Sanji), smiling, or shocked in a good way.

Zoro and I went up into the crows nest on the couch, Zoro sat first and gave me a special smile, pulling me into his lap, having my head rest on his shoulder and crook of his neck while he put his chin on my head, wrapping his hands protectively over my hands and body sighing contently as we both drift to sleep having special smiles on our faces.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I hope you liked it, you can tell it's my first try at a lemon XD, i'll get better though, same for my actual attempts on ZoLu/LuZo stories, stay tuned because I WILL write one soon, thanks for reading and I hoped you ENJOYED IT. XP


End file.
